


Days gone Bye

by Xayah90



Series: My Letter to you [6]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Drama, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Major Character Death Mentioned, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:02:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24883531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xayah90/pseuds/Xayah90
Summary: Weeks have passed since Rakan's life was changed abruptly and forever after Xayah left him. How can he continue after all that has happened?__________This story starts after "Shattered" and refers to the events in this short story directly.
Relationships: Rakan/Xayah (Past)
Series: My Letter to you [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1717777
Kudos: 15





	Days gone Bye

The rain softly patters against the window of the small tavern, most of the guests already have left for their rooms, while Rakan stares into the flame of the candle, with his thoughts entirely elsewhere. His facial features are rigid, his ears doesnt even twitch when the barmaid approaches him, bringing another bottle of wine. It has taken him an incredible effort to come back here, to Vlonquo, where he first met Xayah so many, many years ago. 

_That day, when his life had changed forever._  
_When he saw the love of his life for the first time._  
_His soulmate._  
_The light of his heart._

But now... now she' s gone, lost forever, torn from his side. Her death had been awful, for months he did what he could, fought for her. Reluctantly, he shook his head, put it into his hands. _No, that's not how it happened. I didn't treat her as she deserved, I let her fall. She tried to talk to me so many times, apologizing for her mistakes... ...but... I just... I didn't listen, I let her down. Condemned her for her behavior. Isn't that, in the end, what broke her?_

Again his gaze wanders through the tavern, small fragments of memories appear in his inner eye, small, happy moments which they experienced together. He swallows, his throat is dry and his eyes rest on a young woman sitting at the bar, her light blonde hair falls over her shoulders, her gaze is directed at the cup in her hand. 

Angrily he clenches his hands into fists, opens and closes them again and again, struggling with himself to get up and go to her. Her silver armor reminds him of those soldiers who took everything he loved away from him. Who took everything he loved. _Humans, those filthy, disgusting, horrible..._

He grits his teeth, averts his gaze. The familiar pain spreads further inside him. After another moment of hesitation, he gets up, walks over to the stranger. 

His hand rests on her shoulder, she looks up in fear, wiping the back of her hand over her cheek, wiping away the tears. For a brief moment he feels some kind of pity for the girl, but it vanishes immediately. She' s a human, nothing more than scum. She and her people are the reason why Xayah has left him forever. 

He didn't even get the chance to say goodbye to her, to tell her one last time how much he loved her, that he was so terribly sorry for his behavior during the last months, that he would give everything to spend just a few more days with her. A few more good days. He would give up half of his remaining time if he could spend the rest of his life with her again. 

Thunder tears him out of his thoughts, focusing again on the girl in front of him. A glance at her armor proves that she is indeed one of them, one of those who killed his friends and his one true love. Anger rises in him as he stares down at her. 

"What do you want?" Her voice is quiet, little more than a squeak, but his eyes continue to stare at her. "You, you and your people. You have taken everything from me! Everything that mattered to me has been taken from me from you!"

She freezes, turns her gaze away and bites her lower lip. For a moment, his heart tightens, remembering Xayah. His eyes blur and for a split second he sees her, nervously staring at the ground and biting her lower lip. 

For more than a century he had watched her biting her lower lip at various moments, chewing on it, seeing the glint in her eyes when she looked at him lovingly, the soft twitch of her ears, her hands on his skin. All these little moments, they had become a matter of routine, something omnipresent, it was something that he had taken for granted. But now... now that it's gone... now that Xayah is gone... 

Life isn't infinite, even if you' re a Vastaya, not every injury is curable, but how could he have known that she would be torn from his life just like that? How could he have known that life is so fragile and that someone who was by his side day after day for years could suddenly no longer be there? That he shouldn't take her presence, her love, her warmth for granted? 

"You are a survivor of the rebellion which the Vastaya led?" Her soft, choked voice tears him from his thoughts, for a moment he stares at her blankly before it dawns in his mind. Hesitantly he nods, his anger fades away and gives way to a feeling of endless sorrow, helplessness, yes, downright despair. 

"You have exterminated everyone... You have killed them... even children and innocents. You used some kind of magic on my love that made sure her wounds wouldn't heal." He stares at her in disgust. "You have caused her an excruciating death."

She looks at him in confusion for a moment, then shook her head. "We didn't use magic... the people of my country scorn magic and all who use it." Her eyes are sad, her hands clenched in her lap. He looks at her from the side, a tense silence briefly in the air. "The wounds you have inflicted on her didnt heal. It seems to have been something like magic," he whispers, barely audible. "My own magic couldn't help her...", he adds after a moment just as quietly.

The girl freezes, her gaze wanders to the ground again. "Petricite..."

He stares at her in confusion. "It is a method used in Demacia to absorb magic. It stores the magic and doesn't release it. My brother had it implanted in much of our weapons... so that we... so that we would have no way to fight back..." Again she bites her lower lip, once again the face of his beloved appears before his eyes for a second.

"Your brother?" Anger sets in again, his eyes sparkle cold. She nods timidly, her eyes fixed on the floor. "He's freaked out because of the words the lady said a few months ago... that she would attack Demacia when she finished with Ionia. He's determined to nip this attack in the bud. I tried to make him understand there wasn't any sense. Honestly, I don't think she meant to attack. She seemed so... desperate..." She gives him a sad look and for a moment Rakan freezes. 

_Had she been there at that time?_  
_The day they gave Emily to the humans?_  
_Was she the blonde girl a little apart?_

"The lady's name is Xayah," he whispers and looks at the bottle of wine he still holds in his hand. He takes a big sip and looks at her again. "Her name _was_ Xayah. She' s dead. Your brother killed her. Just like all my friends. And my unborn child. Xayah was pregnant, we found out about it a few days before. The child we returned to you, she didn't want to give it away, Emily reminded her too much of our daughter Vik-"

He breaks off, taking another big sip of wine. His gaze seems blurred and distant before he looks at her again from the side. "What did you mean by saying 'we'? Are you a magician?" She presses her lips tightly together, looks back at her cup before taking a sip from it as well. Then she nods, slowly and cautiously. 

"I' m Rakan, the last Rebel."

She smiles slightly at him, reaches out her hand towards him. "I' m Lux, a mage among humans who fear my magic."

**Author's Note:**

> Im not sure if ill write the second Part of this Short some day, so ill set it as complete for now.


End file.
